Fight for You
by Di.M.H
Summary: They've been in love for a long time and now that they have an egg together but that's not the only thing that happens.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys I got bored with this story so I decided sooner than I wanted to but hey at least you get to read it. I'm still doing request stories too so keep them coming, I've already got a few up onto the site and remember guys no sex scenes you can write those yourselves. Anyways I've got a new series coming for you guys and no its' not the dare series. you guys still haven't given me some dares. I would like you guys to come up with some okay. that's all for now R &R please."**

 _Fight for you_

#

Fight 1, a forever love

#

It was pretty quiet at the pizzeria. Toy Chica lied on the stage while Mangle clawed on the ceiling. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were playing a game in the arcade. BB and JJ were playing hide and seek in the other room. The puppet was busy doing whatever in his box. Toy Chica felt like taking a nap. She began to close her eyes when a faceless rabbit animatronic appeared standing over her. He titled his head to the side.

She smiled at him. She sat up and reached up for him. The rabbit sat down beside her. She moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She loved it when he stopped by to see her. She looked forward to this every night. A withered fox walked into the room with Mangle hanging beside him. They kissed. A withered chicken and bear came into the room too. Toy Chica waved to them. They waved to her.

The faceless rabbit sat there looking at them. He couldn't talk but then again; he didn't need to talk for anyone to know what he was thinking. Toy Chica loved him so much since that day they met. He may not be able to talk but that didn't stop her from loving him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He touched her cheek with his only hand. She grabbed his hand in hers enjoying every second with him.

"Bonnie," she said, "how are you feeling?"

He made gesture that he was fine. She smiled at him. She kissed him again. The withered fox walked over to them with Mangle beside him.

"Hey there lovebirds," said the withered fox.

"Hey Foxy," said Toy Chica, "what's up?"

Bonnie waved to him. The two boys bounded fists together. Toy Chica and Mangle looked at each other smiling. The withered chicken walked toward them and waved with her missing hands. Toy Chica waved back. The withered bear appeared to talk to Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie was stood up and walked over Bonnie. They bounded their fists together. Toy Chica looked up at Bonnie. He put his arm around her again.

"Pretty good," said Foxy, "how's things with you?"

"Good now," she said, "that Bonnie is here."

Bonnie blushed. She always made him feel so loved. Bonnie wished that he could talk to her but unfornateily he couldn't. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he wanted to say to her. He wanted her to know his true feelings for her. He looked over to see her talking with Foxy. He wished that he could talk too. He wasn't much of a talker in the past but now that he had a girlfriend he had so many things to say about her.

Bonnie looked down sad. Why couldn't they just leave his voice box alone? He wanted to tell her his feelings and he wanted to call her, angel to her face. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her staring at him. She looked worried.

"Bonnie, what's wrong," she asked, "why are you sad?"

He perked up and tried to act like everything was normal. She looked at him not buying it. Foxy looked at him too.

"You want to be able to talk again, huh bud," he said.

Bonnie nodded. Toy Chica looked down sadly. He touched her chin and made her look up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him again. He knew how to make her feel better. Foxy stood there with Mangle. They looked at each other. Ever since they were thrown into that back room; Bonnie couldn't speak again. When they met the toys; he still couldn't speak.

Toy Chica had been crushing on him since she first laid eyes on him. She didn't care that he couldn't talk. She had approached him one day and told him her feelings. Unable to speak he kissed her in reply. That started their relationship as a couple. Foxy had started dating earlier than that around that time and Chic and Freddy were already a couple.

#

Bonnie saw Toy Chica walking down the hall from the office. He stood there watching her walk away. He looked down at the plush in his hand. He had been wanting to give it to her for a while now. He never found the time to though. He stepped out from the back room. She stopped hearing his footsteps. She turned around to see him standing there.

"Hey Bonnie," she said.

He waved to her and walked toward her hiding the plush behind his back. She walked over and kissed his chin. She hugged him happily. He wrapped his arm around her waist. They kissed. Now he had his chance before he went to scare the night guard. She looked up at him smiling. He pulled his arm back. He held up the plush to her. She covered her mouth as she gasped. He looked at her. She took the plush from him.

"Is this for me," she asked.

He nodded. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him again. They kissed. She stared into his red eyes smiling.

"You're so sweet," she said.

He touched her cheek and kissed her cheek. She smiled and held onto him. Foxy came out and laughed at them. They looked at him. Foxy walked out and slapped Bonnie's shoulder. Foxy would always hang out with Bonnie since they were best friends. Of course most of Bonnie's time was now directed toward his girl these days.

"You finally gave her that plush, huh," said Foxy.

Bonnie nodded. Foxy smiled at him. He slapped him on the back. Bonnie glared at him annoyed. Foxy waved his hand in the air and started walking away.

"I'll get out of your hair," he said, "enjoy yourselves you two."

Toy Chica sighed. Foxy could be too much sometimes. Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She smiled leaning against him. She touched his hand looking up at him. She kissed his chin. He looked down at her. If he could, he would smile at her.

She reached up a hand to touch his chin. He leaned forward allowing his chin to rest on her palm. He closed his eyes allowing himself to enjoy this moment with her. They ended up sitting against the wall. She stroked his chin gently. She kissed him again. He felt himself falling asleep. She reached up putting her hands on either side of his head. He opened his eyes staring at her. She kissed him once more.

"I love you," she said.

#

The back room was dark as always. Bonnie opened his eyes. The others were already gone. He stood up and headed to the door. He opened the door and stepped out of the room. He walked down the hall heading for the office. He saw Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica peering out from the vents. Mangle was slowly creeping up on the ceiling.

Bonnie leaned against the wall watching them. Toy Bonnie launched up from the vent heading for guard. The guard quickly put on the Freddy head and shined the flashlight on him. He leapt back covering his eyes. Toy Chica slapped her face. The guard sat there as Toy Bonnie ran off to get away from the light. Toy Chica slowly crept out from the vent. The guard went back to the tablet. She grabbed his chair and spun him around.

The guard cried out ending up throwing the tablet at her. Toy Chica cried as the tablet hit her face knocking her down onto the floor. She held her eye where the tablet had gotten stuck in. The guard sat there shaking. Bonnie charged into the room enraged. Toy Chica managed to pull out the tablet from her eye. Bonnie ran passed her and punched the guard in the face. The guard cried out and fell onto the floor.

Toy Chica held her eye and looked to see Bonnie reaching down for the guard. He grabbed the guard's tie and pulled him up by it. The guard was shaking as Bonnie made him stare in the eyes. He let out a loud scream. The guard cried out in fear. Toy Chica turned her head to the side. She looked up to see Bonnie standing over her. He held out his hand to her. She smiled at him and took his hand. He pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks Bonnie," she said still holding her eye.

Bonnie gently removed her hand to see how bad it was. He saw that it nearly took out her eye but it was fine. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She placed her head onto his chest. She reached up and touched the side of his head. The puppet popped up from nowhere. He had heard the whole thing. Bonnie looked to see the others were there. Mangle; who had seen everything explained what happened.

"Let me see," said the puppet.

Toy Chica looked at him. Bonnie held her to his chest. The puppet looked at her eye. Foxy walked over to see what Bonnie did to the guard. He called Freddy over to show him. Freddy walked over and saw it. He nodded to Foxy; who removed the body. The puppet repaired the damage to Toy Chica's eye. She thanked him and looked up at Bonnie. Bonnie gave her a thumbs-up. She smile and hugged him.

"Just be more careful," said the puppet.

"Right," said Toy Chica, "thanks for the repair puppet."

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Mangle.

"Good thing that Bonnie was here," said Chica.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica, "I'm very lucky."

Bonnie blushed. She giggled and kissed him as a thank you. Freddy turned to them all. They all looked at him. He gestured to the office.

"Toy Freddy," he said, "could you stay here and help me clean up?"

"Sure," said Toy Freddy.

"This is my fault," said Toy Bonnie, "if I'd stayed then you won't get hurt."

"Hey don't worry about it," said Toy Chica, "we didn't know what would happen, right Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded to her and then to Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie smiled and bounded fist with Bonnie. Toy Chica smiled at them. Bonnie wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They walked away to let the others clean up the mess. They got to the stage room. Bonnie led her to the stage and sat her down. She grabbed his arm pulling him down to join her.

"Stay, please," she said.

He touched her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him. His arm wrapped around her waist. They ended up falling onto their backs. She rolled over to where she was on his chest looking up at him. He stared at her as he held her close. They kissed.

"You're my hero," she said.

He blushed. She giggled and laid her chin on his chest. She stared into his red glowing eyes. She could see all the love he had for her in his eyes. She didn't need his words to tell her what he was thinking. His eyes gave that away. They were too caught up in their own little world that they didn't notice the others coming into the room. Foxy made a noise to draw their attention. They looked at the others.

"Are we interrupting," said Foxy with a smirk.

"Maybe," said Toy Chica.

She didn't move from her spot. She was too comfortable but it wasn't like Bonnie wasn't complaining either. Bonnie sat up carefully trying not to knock her off him. She looked at him. Bonnie sat there looking at while keeping his hand on her.

"We managed to clean up all of the blood," said Freddy, "Bonnie, you shouldn't let your temper get the better of you like that. I know it was only to protect the woman you love but still next time just don't go overboard."

Bonnie nodded. Toy Freddy turned to the others. He had them leave the room. Freddy and Gold walked out to talk while the others went to different rooms. Toy Chica and Bonnie looked at each other. She smiled at him. Bonnie laid back down. She giggled and placed her chin on his chest. His body moved like he was laughing.

"I love you," she said.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Her hands moved to his shoulders. She kissed his chin. He leaned his head back letting her. He could feel his body aching for her touch. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His hand moved down to her thin. They rolled to where he was over her. They stared into each other's eyes before kissing again. Her body began to feel like it was on fire as he touched her.

#

The room was lit up and the two men walked inside. They took a deep breath as they walked to the broken down animatronics.

"Ya sure that these are the ones that the boss wants moved?"

"Yeah, you heard her. The toys will be sold for parts while we take these to the new place."

"Fine, whatever man."

"Yeah don't talk to me like that. I know why we can't have the toys around anymore."

"Yeah that bit. It's hard to believe that one animatronic could do all that."

"Hey we can't think about that now. We got a job to do."

"Hey don't rush me!"

"Just do your job before the boss gets mad."

"What's taking so long in there?"

"Nothing boss, we're moving."

"Well, hurry up in there. I would like to move them out sometime today."

"Right boss."

"See, what did I tell ya."

"Shut up."

They quickly began to move the animatronics down the hall. They wheeled them to the main entrance. A van waited for them outside. They loaded the animatronics onto the van. They closed the door and slapped it.

"They're all set."

"Okay Jim, you can go now."

"Got ya," said the driver, "Remember to get the rest of the stuff when I get back."

"Just go dude."

#

Freddy woke up and looked down at himself. He gasped as he noticed that he had a different body. He looked to see that Chica and Bonnie were different too. Chica and Bonnie woke up and looked around the room.

"Where are we," said Chica.

"This doesn't look like the pizzeria," said Bonnie, "hey I can talk again."

"We must've been moved to this new place," said Freddy.

"But where are the others," Chica asked, "where are the toys?'

Bonnie looked around. He didn't see Toy Chica anywhere. He had been hoping that she was there but she wasn't. He looked down sadly. They heard a voice cry out. Foxy came out from pirate cove running as he was calling for Mangle. He almost knocked Freddy over if he didn't stop in time. Foxy looked different too.

"Hey Foxy," said Freddy.

"Where's Mangle," Foxy asked.

"Not here," said Chica.

Foxy punched the wall swearing under his breath. Gold came out from the back room. They saw him flowing toward them.

"Gold, you too huh," said Freddy.

"Yes," said Gold, "it appears that we all have been moved to a new location."

"What about the toys," Bonnie asked, "will I ever get to see Toy Chica again?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that Bonnie," said Gold, "It's more than likely that they're gone for good."

Foxy and Bonnie looked down sadly. Chica gasped in horror. Freddy looked down sadly too. Bonnie made a fist. He could finally talk again but he couldn't see his girlfriend again. If he had a choice between being able to talk or Toy Chica; then he would choose Toy Chica. He didn't care if he could ever talk again but not having Toy Chica by his side was something he couldn't imagine. He covered his face in his hands. He realized that he had a face now too with both arms as well. That didn't mean anything to him if he couldn't have Toy Chica now. He wanted nothing more than to have her back.

#

Fight 2, a reunion of love

#

It had been years since they were rebuild. Freddy and Chica were now married with children of their own. Foxy and Bonnie returned to their daily routine of just goofing off like they always did. They never forgot the toys though. Gold flowed into the back room with a box in hand. They did bother to ask him what he was doing in there since they were use to it. Freddy sat there talking to his children while Chica came out with lunch for the kids. Foxy and Bonnie were in an empty room playing table tennis.

Foxy dived to the side trying to catch the ball. Bonnie slapped his face as the ball bounced off of Foxy's head hitting the wall. Foxy groaned in anger. Bonnie bent down to get the ball that rolled to his side of the room. Foxy got up and waited for Bonnie to serve. Bonnie stood up and threw the ball into the air then hit it.

Freddy walked into the room. He jumped the side as the ball flew for him. Foxy ducked down under the table. Bonnie reached down and pulled him up from underneath the table. Foxy glared at him annoyed.

"You're not leaving me with this mess pal," said Bonnie.

"Sorry Freddy," said Foxy.

Freddy shook his head at them. Bonnie dropped Foxy to his feet. They looked at Freddy. Freddy gestured to the stage room.

"Gold wants us all in the stage room," he said.

"What for," Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," said Freddy, "but let's go."

#

They sat in the stage room waiting for Gold. Chica and Freddy were tending to their children while Bonnie and Foxy were having an arm wrestling match. Bonnie pinned Foxy's hand down. Foxy groaned and titled his head up.

"I win again Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Shut up Bon," said Foxy.

They heard a scream coming from the back stage room. They all gained around Gold. Gold made sure that everyone was there before he turned to the door. The puppet came flowing out of the room. They all grasped in shock.

"Puppet," said Freddy.

"Hello," said the puppet, "it's so good to see you all again."

Gold turned to the room again and let a scream. The rest of the toys came out of the room. Foxy saw Mangle standing there in a full body suit now. He ran over to her. He ended up tackling her to the floor.

"Mangle," he said, "I've thought that I've lost forever."

Mangle pulled him into a kiss. Foxy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Toy Chica smiled at her best friend and her boyfriend. She looked over to see Bonnie standing there talking to Toy Bonnie. He had a face and a left arm. She also noticed that he could talk now too. She loved his voice. It sounded like music to her ears.

Bonnie looked over and saw her. He ran over and called out her name. He pulled her into hug. She hugged him back happily.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

"I've missed you too," she said.

They kissed. Freddy and Chica greeted the others happily. Chica introduce their children to them. Toy Chica and Mangle thought that they were so cute. Gold explained that they were for sell online and that's how he came across them. He brought them with the company's money. He managed to sneak them inside before anyone else noticed.

"So, I've rebuilt them," he said.

"Thanks Gold," said Foxy, "you gave me back my princess."

"You're welcome Foxy," said Gold.

Bonnie wrapped his arm around Toy Chica's shoulders. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. They kissed again.

"I so glad that I get to see you again," she said.

"Me too," he replied.

"You look cute with a face."

He blushed. She giggled and kissed his cheek. Freddy decided to throw a party for the return of their friends. They danced and laughed. It was like the old days again but this time no withered animatronics around this time.

#

Bonnie sat there on the stage playing his guitar. Foxy showed Mangle pirate cove. She was happy when Foxy offered her to stay with him in pirate cove. She agreed and moved in with him. Bonnie, the puppet, and Gold built a small stage for the other toys. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were trying to scare the night guard. Chica and Freddy kept to their children. Toy Chica walked toward the stage where her boyfriend was.

She smiled at him. He could play his guitar with one hand but now he had two hands and he still sounded amazing to her. She walked on stage and sat down beside him. He stopped playing when he saw her. She smiled at him. He set his guitar to the side and moved toward her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"You didn't have to stop playing," she said.

"I wanted to hold you," he said.

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. He put his other arm behind his head and closed his eyes. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arm around him. She stared at him with a loving glaze. BB and JJ ran across the room laughing. Foxy came out from pirate cove and threw a ball at Bonnie's head. The bounced off Bonnie's head. He opened his eyes and looked at Foxy. Toy Chica looked over at him too.

"Hey bud," said Foxy, "feel like a game of basketball."

"No thanks Foxy," said Bonnie, "I'm fine here."

"Okay," said Foxy, "hey TB…."

"You know that you could play basketball if you want," said Toy Chica, "I don't want to make you feel you like you have to stay with me."

"I want to spend time with you right now," said Bonnie, "beside Foxy's hook always pokes a hole in the ball anyways."

She giggled. Mangle ran by to try and take on the night guard. The door closed as she appeared. She came out and walked over to Chica. The two started talking before Freddy approached them. Toy Chica sat there watching them walk off. She was perfectly happy sitting next to Bonnie right now. She grabbed his hand in hers.

He looked at her then leaned back against the wall. Toy Chica smiled at him as he closed his eyes. She remembered what happened the last time she and Bonnie saw each other. It was the first time they've ever made love to each other. She had been wanting to do that again someday. She smiled as the images entered her mind. Bonnie was a great lover.

She hadn't realized that would be the last time they would spend together during that time. She had spent most of her days being sold to place to place. Bonnie never left her mind. She always hoped that she would see him again and now here she was sitting beside him once again. She had always been hoping that she could see his beautiful eyes again. He had a face now and she thought that he looked so cute with a face.

Bonnie opened his eyes and looked at her. They smiled and kissed. He put his other arm around her. It felt nice having two arms around her instead of one. She felt safe in his arms. She put her other arm around him too as they kissed. They ended up lying onto the stage. They lied there holding each other. She reached up and touched his cheek. He lied there closing his eyes again. She smiled at him with a loving glaze.

#

Foxy and Bonnie were throwing a ball back and forth. Foxy dived down to get the ball before it hit the floor. He fell off the table that he was sitting on. Bonnie rolled his eyes at him. Foxy popped up with the ball in hand. He threw the ball at Bonnie's head. Bonnie held up his hand and caught it in mid air.

"You cheater," said Foxy.

"Hey, it's not cheating," said Bonnie, "when you aim for my head pal."

Foxy groaned. Bonnie threw the ball at him. Foxy cried out as the ball knocked him onto the floor again. The door opened and Freddy appeared. He looked down to see Foxy on the floor again. He looked at Bonnie.

"You can't help but try to outdo the other again," he said.

"What makes you say that Freddy," said Foxy sitting up.

"Call it an idea," said Freddy, "anyway, Bonnie I've got a job for you."

"What of kind job," Bonnie asked.

"There's an animatronic in need of repair," said Freddy, "They asked for our help."

"Okay I'll be right over," said Bonnie, "where is it?"

"I'll give you the address," said Freddy.

"Okay Foxy go get the tools," said Bonnie.

"I'm not your sidekick Bon," said Foxy.

"Just go," said Bonnie.

"I'm going, I'm going," said Foxy, "keep your bowtie on pal."

#

"I'm freakin' bored," Foxy whined.

"Quite complaining," said Bonnie, "we're almost home."

Bonnie drove down the road heading back to the pizzeria. Foxy leaned back in his seat. He kept playing with the window. Bonnie slapped his hand away annoyed.

"You'll break that," he said.

"I'm bored," said Foxy.

"Fine I'll turn on some music if you shut up."

He turned on the radio. The music came on and Foxy groaned as a pop song he didn't like came on. Bonnie didn't really care for this song either so he changed the station. They turned the corner when they saw the girls walking around the corner. Foxy perked up when he saw Mangle. Bonnie looked at him.

"Ya know Foxy," said Bonnie, "we don't really have to go back right away. We could take the girls out on a date."

"Sounds good to me," said Foxy, "I'll get their attention."

He rolled down the window and leaned out. He called out to the girls. They turned to see them. They smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey girls," said Foxy.

"Hi boys," they replied.

"You want to go on a double date," Foxy asked.

They girls looked at each other and nodded. Foxy jumped out of the car and opened the door to the back for Mangle. She giggled and went inside. Foxy joined her in the back. Toy Chica climbed into the front seat and closed the door behind her. She and Bonnie kissed in greeting. Bonnie turned in a different direction from the pizzeria.

"It was sure nice that we ran into you boys," said Mangle.

"Yeah it sure was," said Foxy.

They drove down the road. Bonnie put an arm around Toy Chica's shoulders. She smiled and leaned against him. They got to the theater and parked the car. They climbed out and made their way inside. Foxy and Bonnie put their money together. They paid for tickets and headed to the theater. The girls found good seats. They sat down together.

Foxy wrapped his arm around Mangle and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Toy Chica and Bonnie held hands. The movie started they sat there watching. Bonnie moved his arm around her shoulders. Toy Chica smiled at him then rested her head onto his shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest. They kissed.

Toy Chic couldn't focus on the movie when Bonnie was sitting beside her. She looked up at him. He leaned back in his seat. The movie ended and they exited the building. Foxy and Bonnie decided not to end the date there. They got to the car. The boys held the doors opened for the girls. The girls giggled as they made their way into the car. The boys closed the doors and got into the car themselves. Bonnie started the car and drove off.

#

They got to the restaurant that Freddy told them about. He had taken Chica there on several dates. Bonnie parked the car. They got out and walked into the restaurant. They were seated right away since there wasn't that much of a crowd. They made their orders and the waiter walked away. Foxy sat beside Mangle with his arm around her.

Toy Chica held onto Bonnie's arm leaning her head on his shoulder. The waiter returned with their order and left. They ate their food. Toy Chica feed Bonnie some of her food and he did the same in return. Foxy and Mangle laughed as they did the same. Bonnie and Toy Chica kissed. Foxy had a mess on his face that Mangle wiped off for him.

Toy Chica giggled wiping Bonnie's face. He blushed. She kissed him on the mouth. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back. They finished eating and paid for the check. They walked out to the car. Bonnie kept his arm around her as they walked. Foxy and Mangle held hands. They got into the car and drove off. Bonnie turned the corner heading back to the pizzeria. Foxy and Mangle fell asleep in the back of the car. Toy Chica placed her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep too.

#

Bonnie shook Foxy awake. Foxy blinked and looked at him. Bonnie gestured to the pizzeria. Foxy nodded and got out of the car. He picked up Mangle into his arms. Bonnie carried Toy Chica inside. Bonnie opened the door and Foxy went inside. He walked in behind him. He closed the door behind him.

"Good call today bud," said Foxy.

"Yeah, I think so," said Bonnie, "we never really had been on a date with them before. So, it's nice that we could make it a double date."

"I'm just glad that they had fun."

"Yeah me too."

Foxy and Bonnie said goodnight as Foxy carried Mangle to pirate cove. He opened the curtain and stepped inside. Bonnie carried Toy Chica to the small stage. He set her down onto the stage. He kissed her tempo.

"I love you angel," he whispered in her ear.

He walked over the stage after putting the tool box away. Freddy and Chica had just put their kids to bed. They saw Bonnie walking onto the stage to join them.

"Well," said Chica, "where have you been all day?"

"I thought that you and Foxy would be back by now," said Freddy.

"Well, we ran into the girls on our way back and decided to go on a date with them."

"Aw, that's sweet," said Chica.

"Yeah," said Freddy, "this would be your first date right?"

"Yep," said Bonnie, "our first date."

"That explains why I saw Foxy carrying Mangle into pirate cove."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "That explains it."

"You guys are troublemakers but when it comes to the women you love; you both don't mess around that's a good thing," said Chica.

"Yeah, they mean everything to us," said Bonnie, "I'll do anything for Toy Chica."

"We know," said Freddy, "like giving yourself to her."

"Hey that happened only once."

"Right whatever you say Bonnie."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Fight 3, Bonnie disappears

#

Bonnie walked around the pizzeria with nothing to do. Foxy had been sent to clean the bathroom after Toy Freddy used it. Toy Chica was having a girls' night with the other girls. He sighed as he came to the hall leading to the office. He decided to give the night guard a scare. He walked down the hall and crept down toward the office. The guard saw him coming and closed the door. Bonnie tapped onto the window.

"Too slow," said the guard.

Bonnie gave him the finger. The guard just laughed at him. Bonnie walked away groaning under his breath. He saw Toy Chica standing there. He noticed that the other girls weren't with her. He walked over toward her. She saw him and waved to him. She walked over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where are the other girls," he asked.

"Chica had to take care of her children and Mangle had to help Gold with something; Foxy got his foot stuck or something like that."

"Sounds like Foxy," said Bonnie groaning.

She giggled and kissed him again. He smiled and kissed her back. They placed their foreheads against each other.

"I was hoping to run into you," she said.

"Well here I am," he said.

"Yeah here you are," she repeated.

They kissed again. They heard a noise that drew their attention. They turned to see Freddy standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, "Bonnie the puppet needs you to pick up something from the store."

"What now," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," said Freddy, "I'm really sorry, but this needs to be done."

"Okay now," said Bonnie.

"I'll go too," said Toy Chica.

"Actually Toy Chica," said Freddy, "I've got a different job for you."

"Really," said Toy Chica.

Freddy handed Bonnie a piece of paper, Bonnie took it from him. Freddy gestured to Toy Chica. Toy Chica kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"I'll see you when you get back," she said.

"Okay," said Bonnie, "I love you angel."

"I love you too."

She followed Freddy out of the room. Bonnie looked down at the paper. Why did Freddy have him go? He sighed and walked to the main entrance. He heard Foxy scream out as Gold tried to reset his leg. Mangle gasped as he screamed. Foxy was always a big baby when it came to getting repaired. Bonnie would make a point to knock him out so he couldn't hear that screaming and so Foxy wasn't in pain.

He got to the door and opened the door. He stepped out and made his way to the car. He opened the door and climbed inside. He closed the door and started the engine. He drove off and down the road to the address on the piece of paper that Freddy gave him. He turned to the right and came to an abandon building. He stopped and pulled into an empty parking lot. This was the place that he was looking for. He turned off the engine.

He climbed out of the car. He walked into the building. He turned on his night vision. Good thing that he had it or otherwise he would be blind in the dark. He looked down at the piece of paper again. The item he was looking for had to be close by. He heard footsteps behind him. He spun around but didn't see anything.

"Who's here," he called out.

No answer. He stood there glaring ahead. He heard the footsteps again. He felt something hit him from behind. He fell onto the floor hard. A creature stood over him. Bonnie slowly got to his hands and knees. The creature reached down and grabbed his throat. Bonnie tried to get free but the creature only dogged his crawls into his throat.

 _ **"You will do nicely,"**_ it said.

"Who are you," Bonnie asked.

 _ **"My name is Nightmare."**_

#

Toy Chica took a deep breath after cleaning up the mess that the kids had made. Chica had put them to bed by now. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was six a.m; Bonnie should be back by now. She walked to the stage room. She grabbed her cupcake and walked to her stage. She looked up to see that Bonnie wasn't there. Was he in the restroom? She took a deep breath and took her place.

"I'll see him tomorrow," she said, "I'll tell him then."

#

Toy Chica woke up as Toy Freddy jabbed her side. She looked up at him. Freddy and the others were at the main stage. She noticed that Bonnie wasn't there again. She walked over to the stage. Freddy looked confused for some reason.

"You sure he's not anywhere around here," he asked.

"Foxy," said Toy Chica.

Foxy; who was the closest to her turned. He saw her standing there. he swore under his breath. Mangle looked at her.

"What's going on," Toy Chica asked.

"Bon never made it back last night," said Foxy, "he should've been back by now."

Toy Chica gasped. Bonnie was missing! She buried her face into her hands. She fell onto her knees. Foxy placed a hand on her shoulder. Mangle got down and hugged her. Freddy shook his head and walked over to Foxy.

"Foxy," he said, "I want to go the address and see if you can find anything."

"Right," said Foxy.

"I'll go too," said Toy Chica.

"No," said Foxy, "if Bon does make it back then he'll be looking for you. You should stay here in case he comes back."

"But…"

"I'll stay with her," said Mangle, "promise me that you'll be careful Foxy."

"I promise princess," Foxy replied.

Foxy took off heading to the main entrance. Toy Chica buried her face into her hands again. How she live without him? How could she live without the father of her egg?

Fight 4, Foxy vs. Nightmare Bonnie

#

Foxy arrived to the location that Freddy had given him. He pulled up into an empty parking lot. He saw Bonnie's car sitting there. He knew this was the right place. He walked to the door. He kicked it opened and peered inside. It was dark so he turned on his night vision. He stepped inside and carefully walked around the place.

"What is this place," he said, "it seems to be abandoned but the puppet needed something here and what could've happened to Bon?"

He heard a noise coming from the shadows he spun around. A growled echoed off the walls. Foxy held up his arm as claws flew into the air aiming for him. He stood there glaring to see a creature that looked like Bonnie but only a monster. His eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be him right. Foxy pulled back and the creature roared at him.

"Bon," he said, "is that you?"

 _ **"It was Bonnie,"**_ said a voice.

Foxy looked to the side to see a black bear like monster stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you," he asked.

 _ **"I am Nightmare,"**_ said the creature, _**"and this is my creation. He use to be Bonnie but now he has been reborn into a nightmare the same as me."**_

"You did what!"

 _ **"Nightmare Bonnie show him your new power."**_

Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar before charging at him. Foxy jumped into the air. Nightmare Bonnie appeared on the side of him. Foxy looked over at him. Nightmare Bonnie swung his arm back sending him flying back into the wall. Foxy hit the wall and moved as Nightmare Bonnie roared at him. He charged at him. Foxy leapt up into the air. He landed onto his feet. Nightmare Bonnie roared again.

"Bon, what has happened to you," said Foxy.

Images of their childhood flashed before Foxy's eyes. The first time they met; the time they learned to drive and all the games they use to play together and when they met the girls. Was this thing really Bonnie his best friend? Nightmare Bonnie ran toward him. Foxy leapt back. The creature roared at him running faster. He disappeared into thin air and reappeared to knee him into the gut. Foxy cried out and fell back.

Nightmare Bonnie swung his arm forward. Foxy blocked his attack with his arm. They looked into each other's eyes. Foxy knew this was his best friend or what he was now. They pushed back sidling across the floor.

"Bon, snap out of it," he said, "It's me Foxy, your best pal. You got to wake up man!"

Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar before running toward him. Foxy jumped to the side as he crushed his fist into a wall. Foxy swung his foot into the air and kicked him under the chin. Nightmare Bonnie went flying back hitting the floor. Foxy walked over to him. He looked down only to have claws swing upwards toward him. Foxy fell back as Nightmare Bonnie stood up. He hit the floor hard. He looked up to see the creature over him.

"Bon please stop," he said, "you are like a brother to me."

The beast held up its arm and swung downwards. Foxy held up his arms to block the attack. Nightmare Bonnie growled at him. Foxy kicked him in the chest making the beast fall back. He leapt up and kicked him in the chin. The creature fell back but caught itself. The creature roared and leapt up into the air slicing Foxy's arm off. Foxy cried out in pain holding his broken arm. The beast glared at him. Foxy stood there in horror.

 _ **"Good,"**_ said Nightmare, _**"I knew that he could be enough against him."**_

"You bastard," said Foxy, "what gives you the right to do this to my best friend?!"

 _ **"I don't need a reason to do this. I'm just bored is all."**_

"All this because you're bored," said Foxy, "that's just sick."

 _ **"That maybe true but I've created the ultimate animatronic."**_

"You bastard."

Nightmare Bonnie ran at Foxy. Foxy ran out of the building with the beast right behind him. He couldn't risk him following him back to the pizzeria. Nightmare Bonnie jumped up into the air and sliced through Foxy's shoulder. Foxy flinched in pain. He managed to pull away. Nightmare Bonnie snarled and swung his foot into Foxy's chest. Foxy fell into the streets. The cars on the road came to a stop.

Foxy slowly got up to his hands and knees. Nightmare Bonnie launched into the air. Foxy swung his fist into the air and punched his jaw. The beast fell back clash landing onto the pavement. Foxy held up his arm. The beast got up to its feet. Foxy moved out of the way as the beast charged toward him. It hit crushed through a wall. Foxy sidle across the street. Nightmare Bonnie came out and growled.

"It's no use," said Foxy, "no matter how many times I hit him, he'll keep coming back without a scratch in the meantime I'm ending up looking like Swiss cheese at this rate."

Nightmare Bonnie roared out into the air causing a gust of wind to blow through the sky. Foxy shielded himself from the wind. He ended up flying into the air. Nightmare Bonnie appeared and whacked him backwards. Foxy went flying back only to have Nightmare Bonnie appeared again and hit him again.

Foxy fell onto the streets in front of Candy's burgers and fries. Nightmare Bonnie landed onto its feet. He walked toward him. Foxy tried to get up but couldn't. Nightmare Bonnie roared and went for him. Foxy closed his eyes excepting for his body to be pierced through but nothing happened. Foxy opened his eyes and looked to see Nightmare Bonnie smelling the air like he caught the smelt of something that interested him.

 _ **"Toy…Chica…"**_

He smelt Toy Chica. Foxy knew this wasn't good. He had to do something fast before this thing attacked her. He managed to push off the pavement and launched himself into the air. He swung his fist into the air. Nightmare Bonnie looked up at him. Foxy let out a scream as he threw his arm forward going for the punch.

Smoke rose up into the air when it cleared Nightmare Bonnie was holding his hand. Foxy stood there in shock. The beast roared in his face and threw him backwards. Foxy fell onto the ground and sidle across the ground. Nightmare Bonnie walked toward the direction of the pizzeria. Foxy slowly got up to his hands and knees and called out to him. He stopped and turned to him. Foxy got up with his arm barely hanging on.

"Bon, don't do this," he said, "Don't get the others involved."

 _ **"You bore me,"**_ he said.

"What," said Foxy.

 _ **You are not worth killing. I want my angel not you. if you come between me and my angel then you will die."**_

"Bon, what's happening to you?"

 _ **"I am not Bonnie anymore, I'm Nightmare Bonnie."**_

He let out a roar creating another gust of wind. Foxy tried to shield himself but his arm wouldn't move a muscle. The wind blew him back into a wall. Nightmare Bonnie disappeared into the shadows. Foxy swore under his breath before falling to the ground. He dragged himself to the pizzeria. He had to tell the others what's happening and what became of Bonnie. He knew they didn't stand a chance against him now.

Foxy managed to reach the door and reached up to door open with his shoulder. The door flew opened and he fell onto the floor. He lied there until he heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up to see feet walking toward him.

"FOXY!"

Mangle and Chica came running when they saw him lying there. Mangle got to his side. Chica called out for Freddy. Freddy and the others came into the room and screamed when they saw Foxy a mess.

"Foxy," said Freddy, "what happened? Who did this to you?"

"B-Bon," said Foxy.

"What, Bonnie did this," said Freddy.

"He's not Bonnie anymore," said Foxy, "he's a nightmare."

#

Toy Chica stood there holding her egg in hand. She watched as Freddy and Gold carried Foxy to the back room. Mangle sat in pirate cove holding her body. Toy Chica walked over to her. She sat down beside her and held her hand.

"Don't worry Mangle," she said, "they'll fix Foxy up."

"I know," said Mangle, "I can't believe this happened to him."

"I'm sure Foxy will be good as new in no time."

Mangle looked down sad. Toy Chica looked down at her egg. She didn't feel any better knowing that Bonnie was now a monster. The back door opened and Foxy came out good as new. Mangle cried out his name and ran to him. Foxy turned around and held out his arms for her. Mangle jumped into his arms and kissed every inch of his face.

"Oh Foxy," she said," I was so worried."

"I'm fine Mangle," said Foxy, "don't worry I'm good as new."

"Hey Foxy," said Toy Chica, "glad to see that you're in one peace again."

"Thanks Toy Chica," said Foxy.

He remembered what Nightmare Bonnie had told him before disappearing into the shadows. He made a fist. He knew that he would come for her soon. He had to talk to Freddy about this and fast before he attacked.

Fight 5, Nightmare Bonnie appears

#

Toy Chica held her egg in her hands. It had been days since Foxy was attacked. She didn't know much about the fight. Foxy never really told anyone about it but Freddy, Gold and the puppet. She wished she knew what happened to Bonnie. She looked over to see Mangle and Foxy sitting at pirate cove. Mangle had never left his side since he got back and was badly damaged. Toy Chica couldn't blame her since she could've lost the man she loves. Foxy had been resting up these few days under Freddy's orders.

Toy Chica sighed carried her egg down the hall to where Chica was with her kids. Chica looked up and waved to her. Toy Chica waved back.

"What's up," said Chica.

"I'm just worried about Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "I wish I could do something to help him."

"We all do," said Chica, "but unless we know more then we could help him but we don't for now."

Toy Chica looked down at her egg. How could she tell her baby that its father had become a monster? Chica placed a hand on her shoulder. Toy Chica looked at her. Chica looked sad as she felt right now.

"We'll get him back," she said, "you'll see."

"I hope you're right Chica," said Toy Chica, "I hope you're right."

#

Toy Chica walked down the hall leading to the office. The night guard was out that night and they hired a replacement. She had left her egg with Mangle and Foxy while she went to blow off some stream. The guard was bigger than the last one. He had a gun too. He saw her coming and pulled out his gun. She walked toward the door and gasped as the gun was pointed at her. She backed away as he held up to her face.

The guard was about to pull the trigger when a large beast launched forward on top of him. Toy Chica stood there watching in shock as the creature ripped him apart. The creature snarled at the mess and turned to face her. Toy Chica gasped as she realized it was Bonnie no Nightmare Bonnie. It had blood all over its chest and mouth and claws.

"B-Bonnie," she gasped.

Nightmare Bonnie walked toward her and reached out a hand to touch her cheek. She backed away and he pulled away. She stopped and watched him carefully. He could attack at any moment but yet he just stared at her. He walked toward her. Toy Chica was about to run but he was faster than her. He moved so fast that she didn't see him coming. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close.

 _ **"Toy…Chica…"**_

He said her name in the sweet gentle way he always said it. She looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her beak. She stood there in shock but then relaxed and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into an empty room. He set her down onto a table still kissing her. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. He began to kiss her cheek and moved down to her neck. She moaned his name. He kept kissing her softly.

"Bonnie," she said, "Stop."

He looked at her and titles his head to the side in confusion. She looked up at him and held his shoulder. She wanted to but this couldn't be for real. He was a monster now but he still loves her. He stroked her cheek gently.

"What happened to you," she said.

He growled softly and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. It was clear that she wasn't to get an answer right away but she did know that he wanted her. He sat onto the table and looked to the wall. She sat up and looked at him.

 _ **"I don't really remember,"**_ he said, _ **"All I remember was getting something for the puppet and then nothing."**_

"You don't' remember fighting Foxy," she asked.

 _ **"I did what?!"**_

He didn't really remember everything. He looked down at his hand. She grabbed his hand. He looked at her with loving eyes.

 _ **"I came to and found myself in the basement like this. I tried looking for the puppet or Gold to repair me but then I saw that guard pulling a gun on you and I lost control."**_

He reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. He sat there still staring at his other hand. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked at her. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"I'm sure we can fix you," she said, "I want my Bonnie back to normal."

 _ **"Me too angel,"**_ he said.

#

They walked into the stage room where the others were. Foxy saw him and was about to attack when Toy Chica held out her arm.

"Stop Foxy," she said, "He's back to the Bonnie we all know and love."

"Huh, seriously," said Foxy.

 _ **"Hey Foxy what's up pal,"**_ said Bonnie.

"Bon, is that really you in there?"

 _ **"Yeah it's me bud."**_

"Gold, the puppet, can you fix him?"

Gold and the puppet looked at each other. They looked at Nightmare Bonnie. He stood there rubbing the back of his head like he always did when he was around Toy Chica.

"We'll see what we can do," said the puppet.

"Come on," said Gold, "let's go."

"Good luck my love," said Toy Chica.

They kissed before he followed Gold and the puppet into the back room. Freddy walked over to her. She looked up at him.

"How did he get in here," he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "he just woke up in the basement when he came to."

"Freddy, I don't know about this," said Foxy, "I'm sure Nightmare is up to something."

"You might be right Foxy," said Freddy, "we need to watch him carefully."

"I know that's my Bonnie in there," said Toy Chica, "I can feel him."

"Well that's all good," said Freddy, "but we can't be too careful."

Mangle walked over with Toy Chica's egg in hand. Toy Chica took her egg from her and thanked her for watching it for her. Mangle nodded and looked over at Foxy. Toy Chica knew that they had a point but she could feel Bonnie was there inside of Nightmare Bonnie. She walked over and sat down onto the stage holding her egg.

"I hope that your father will be back to normal," she said to the egg.

"I promise to tell him about you soon."

She held the egg close to her chest. The others were busy talking about the situation while she talked to her egg. Gold came out of the room. She looked up at him. He made a noise to get the others' attention. They all came running toward him.

"I'm afraid that the puppet and I can't fix him," said Gold, "the only one who can fix him is Nightmare but I doubt he'll do that."

"So, he's stuck like that," Foxy asked.

"Until we can find a way to fix him," said Gold.

The puppet came flying out of the room like something had thrown him. Nightmare Bonnie came out of the room but he was different. He was glowing like a jack-o-lantern. He growled at them. The others stood there as he approached them.

"What just happened," said Freddy.

"That happened when I tried to open up his chest," said the puppet, "I don't know what's going on but it's like a defense system or something."

"Bonnie stop," Toy Chica cried out.

The creature turned to look at her. He made a low growl before turning back to Nightmare Bonnie and fell onto the floor. She ran to him calling out his name. The others stood there in shock. Toy Chica got to her knees at his side. He looked up at her.

 _ **"Hey angel,"**_ he said, _**"I've lost control for a second there but when I heard your voice I came to."**_

She touched his shoulder and stroked his cheek gently. He reached up and touched her hand. He slowly got up and held out his arms to her. She moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

#

It was clear that Toy Chica was the only one that could snap him back to normal if he ever lost control. Toy Chica found him sitting the back room where he had been these past few days. She smiled at him. He sat there still asleep. The puppet appeared into the room.

"Bonnie," he said, "wake up."

Bonnie popped his head up and looked up at him. Toy Chica stood there listening into their conservation.

"We may have a found way to turn you back," said the puppet.

 _ **"How,"**_ Bonnie asked.

"It's risky but we may have to completely rebuild you from scratch."

 _ **"If that has to be done then fine let's do it."**_

"You wouldn't remember anything about your life."

Toy Chica gasped in horror. Bonnie would forget everything even her. She turned away and ran down the hall. She buried her face into her hands. She couldn't believe that she would lose him again for good this time. She came into the room where her egg was. She looked at her egg. She walked over and picked it up into her arms.

"Even if daddy can't know about you; I'll still love you for the both of us," she said, "Bonnie, I wish you wouldn't have to forget your life and about us."

#

 _ **"It's a 50/50 chance that I'll forget anything right,"**_ said Bonnie.

"Yes," said Gold, "I just hope that doesn't happen though."

 _ **"I want to normal again but not if I can't remember Toy Chica or the others."**_

"Bonnie, we don't have a choice," said the puppet.

 _ **"Fine, fix me up."**_

"Good choice," said Gold, "I'll knock you out since this will hurt."

 _ **"Do it."**_

#

#

#

#

#

#

Fight 6, leaving the pizzeria

#

Bonnie woke up and sat up. He looked around the room. He looked down at his hands. He was back to normal. Gold and the puppet stood there watching him.

"How do you feel," Gold asked.

"I feel great thanks," Bonnie replied.

"Do you remember everything," the puppet asked.

"Yeah I do," said Bonnie, "looks like I'm back."

"That's good to hear, "said Gold, "Nightmare Bonnie might not be gone completely so be careful, alright."

"Got it, now I need to find Toy Chica."

#

Toy Chica sat against the wall in the corner of the room holding her egg to her chest. She sat there with sadness. She couldn't imagine life without Bonnie beside her. She heard footsteps coming into the room. She didn't look up.

"Toy Chica," said a voice.

She knew that voice anywhere. She looked up to see that Bonnie was back to normal. She gasped in shock. Bonnie stood there smiling at her. She jumped to her feet and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

"I'm so glad that you're back," she said.

"Me too," he said.

They kissed. Finally he was back to normal now and she had her man back. They pulled away and put their foreheads against each other staring into each other's eyes. She couldn't believe that he remembered her now. She was so happy to have here with her. This was her Bonnie alright and that she knew.

They sat down in the corner together holding each other. She smiled up at him. He glanced down at her with a loving glaze.

"Bonnie there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she said.

"Does it have to do with why you carry that egg everywhere with you," he asked.

"Yes," she said, "Bonnie, this is our baby."

"I figured as much," he said.

"You knew?"

"I felt a strong connection to that egg when I first saw it as Nightmare Bonnie. I knew that it had to be mine."

"I'm so glad that you knew that."

He gently touched the egg. She looked at him smiling. They looked at each other and kissed. Finally they were a family.

#

Bonnie sat there holding his egg while Toy Chica went to the bathroom. Foxy bounded him in the arm. Bonnie looked at him.

"Hey ya Bon," he said.

"Hey Foxy," he said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, say how does it feel to be back?"

"I feel great, I'm finally back to my old self and best of all I'm having a child with the woman I love."

"Yeah that does seem kind of cool."

"Foxy, I want to apologize for what happened earlier."

"Hey don't worry about it bud, besides that was all Nightmare not you."

"Yeah I know, I just wished I could've fought harder against him."

"Hey we'll get him for this pal; we're the dynamic duo after all."

"Yeah that's right, that's us alright."

They high fived, Foxy was right; they would get him for this. They always fought together and that would never change. Toy Chica came out from the restroom and smiled when she saw them sitting there talking. She leaned against the wall watching them. She looked over to see Mangle watching too smiling. Foxy came up and they bounded their fists together. He walked over to Mangle. Toy Chica just grinned before walking over to her family. Bonnie looked up and smiled at her.

They kissed. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head against his chest. He smiled as she took the egg from him and held it close to her body. Bonnie hadn't told anyone but he still felt Nightmare Bonnie inside of him. He could tell that he felt protective over Toy Chica and their egg like a father would normally would.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

#

Freddy was checking the cameras when Chica walked into the room. He had been watching the cameras since the night guard was killed by Nightmare Bonnie. The place was about to close down as an investigation was being done about the death. Freddy knew that it was only a matter of time before the place closed.

"Freddy," said Chica, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chica," he replied.

"I know that's a lie. Freddy are you worried about this place closing down?"

"Yes, we've only been opened for years now and now this happens."

"We can't blame Bonnie for what happened."

"I don't blame him but still I think we need to find another place to stay."

"There is always Fazbear diner."

"I don't know about that Chica. Gold might not want to return there because of the intent and happened there."

"It may be the only opinion we have Freddy. We got the children to think about and I know Toy Chica would be worried about her egg."

"I know that Chica but I just wish we could do something to keep this place opened."

"Freddy this was never really that big for us all to stay here forever, especially with four little ones running around soon."

"I know but how are we all going to get there?"

"Bonnie and Foxy could drive us. They are the only ones with licenses to drive."

Freddy sighed. Chica did have a point they couldn't stay here and waited for the place to close. They needed to act now.

"Okay Chica," he said, "I'll talk to Gold and the puppet about it."

Chica smiled and kissed him. Freddy blushed as she felt the room. He took a deep breath and called for the puppet and Gold. They popped into the room like ghost.

"What's up Freddy," the puppet asked.

"Chica and I have been talking," said Freddy, "we think it's time to move everyone."

"Where to," Gold asked.

"We were thinking Fazbear diner," Freddy replied.

"That seems like the best choice," said Gold.

"Are you okay with moving there," the puppet asked, "after what happened?"

"I'll be fine," said Gold, "I got some good memoires of that place too. I think that it would be big enough for us all inducing the children."

"Sounds good," said Freddy, "we'll tell the others soon."

#

Bonnie drove down the road with Toy Chica sitting beside him. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were sitting in the back seat. Gold had given Bonnie the address to the diner. Toy Chica looked over her shoulder at their egg safety placed between the two boys. Bonnie grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"We'll be there soon;" he said, "Then I'll go back and get Chica and the kids."

Foxy had taken Mangle, BB, JJ and the puppet there already and now he was going back for Gold and Freddy and some stuff they needed. They got to the diner pretty quickly. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie got out of the car and took out some stuff from the truck. Toy Chica reached over and grabbed their egg.

"Be careful," she said kissing his cheek.

"I'll be fine angel," he said, "I'll be back soon."

She got out and closed the door behind her. Bonnie waited until they got the stuff out of the truck before driving back for Chica and the kids. He got to the pizzeria. Foxy had just pulled off with Gold and Freddy already. Chica helped the kids into the car and made sure that they were safety inside. She climbed into the front seat. She nodded to Bonnie.

He drove down the road to the diner. They got there in time. Foxy had gotten out of his jeep and was carrying some stuff inside. Chica got the kids out of the car and met Freddy at the entrance. They kissed and walked inside. Toy Chica came out with their egg in hand. Bonnie parked the car by Foxy's jeep and climbed out. He got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Toy Chica walked over and kissed him.

"Were you waiting long," he asked.

"Not long," she replied, "then again, I would wait forever for you."

He smiled and they walked inside into the building. They helped put the place together. Bonnie was setting up a room for himself when Toy Chica came into the room. He looked over and smiled at her. She walked over and kissed him.

"The room is looking great," she said.

"Thanks," he said, "I was hoping we could sleep here together."

She blushed. She wondered why he had asked her here. She wanted nothing to than to sleep with him. She kissed him.

"I would love that too," she said, "maybe our baby's room could be next to ours?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

#

Bonnie popped into pirate cove to see Foxy still working on getting the place set up. He walked over and gave him a hand.

"Thanks bud," said Foxy.

"No problem, say is Mangle going to share this place with you?"

"Yeah, I asked her and she said yes. So what did Toy Chica say when you asked her?"

"She wants it too."

"Well that's good."

"Say let's go get some drinks."

"Sounds good to me pal."

They walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of sodas. Foxy used his hook to open them. They took a sip and sat down on the counter.

"It's hard to believe that we're back here," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, I know what you mean dude," said Foxy, "it seems like forever since we were here last."

"I know right. Boy this place brings back memories."

"Yeah hey you remembered when we were kids; we ran around this place pulling pranks on the others."

"Yeah, we actually got Freddy and Chica closer during those days."

"I know, I thought that Chica liked you but hey everything can't go the way you think right."

"You seriously thought that Chica liked me?"

"Well dud man, you got away with the ladies."

"Hey you do too man."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. That's how I got Mangle."

"Actually, you got Mangle because she fell on top of you and you ended kissing by accident."

"Well excuse me, not everyone can get the girl by being silent."

"Hey I couldn't talk back then Foxy."

"I know, they took your voice box."

#

Toy Chica sat there cleaning her egg. Bonnie came into the room. She smiled at him. He walked over and kissed her. She reached up and touched his cheek. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Toy Chica looked down at their egg.

"I wonder how long it would take to hatch," she said.

"Me too," he said, "I would love to meet our baby soon."

"I would love that too."

He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head onto his chest. They kissed.

#

#

Fight 7, the baby is born

#

Bonnie sat there on the roof feeling like he needed some fresh air. He sat there on the edge looking out of the town. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Toy Chica standing there holding their egg. She sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"I felt like taking some fresh air," he said.

"You look to be deep in thought are you okay?"

"I just keep thinking about Nightmare. I can feel him close by but I don't know if I could face him or if he has some kind of control over him."

"You shouldn't worry about it," she said, "I know that the puppet and Gold would have a plan. If not then I will stand beside you until the very end. Remember you aren't alone in this. I will be by your side no matter what happens."

She grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She knew what to say to make him feel better that was part of the reason why he loves her. He signed and looked down at the town. She smiled at him then looked down too.

"I remember growing up here. This place has some my fondest memories until I met you and now every moment we are together is my fondest moments."

"Me too."

They kissed. The egg began to move. They looked down when they heard cracking. They looked each other then at the egg. The egg began to crack apart. A little foot kicked off part of the shell. A little fist shoots out from the egg next.

"Our baby is hatching," she said.

"It's actually happening,' said Bonnie.

The shell flew off landing onto the ground below. Soon Toy Chica was holding a little bunny that looked just like Bonnie.

"It's a boy," said Toy Chica.

"A boy," said Bonnie, "our son."

"What should we call him?"

"I don't know."

"I like Lit' Bon," she said.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. They smiled and kissed. Their baby made a noise to get their attention. They looked down at their baby. Bonnie tickled him and the baby laughed. Toy Chica smiled at them both.

#

Mangle couldn't but fond over on how cute Lit' Bon was. Toy Chica held her son in her arms. Foxy and Bonnie were talking while the girls were talking about the baby in Toy Chica's arms. Lit' Bon just sucked on his thumb like a baby would.

"He's so cute," said Mangle, "he looks just like his daddy."

"I know," said Toy Chica, "my little boy."

Lit' Bon looked up at his mother then at Mangle. Chica came into the room with Freddy. Chica saw the baby and walked over to them.

"Hey girls," she said.

"Hi Chica," they replied.

"Is that your baby Toy Chica," Chica asked.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica, "this is Lit' Bon."

"He's so cute," Chica replied, "he looks like how Bonnie did as a baby."

"He does?"

"Yeah, Bonnie was pretty cute as a baby."

"Well, I guess he takes after his father," said Mangle.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica, "my sweet little baby boy."

#

The end.


End file.
